


Kitchen Nightmares

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Gen, I suppose, M/M, Nil is a mess, SO, baking lessons, but a cute one, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil knows perfectly well he is useless in the kitchen, so when Fyr tells him that Cosimo isn’t, he jumps at the opportunity.





	

Nil knows perfectly well he is useless in the kitchen, so when Fyr tells him that Cosimo isn’t, he jumps at the opportunity. He already found what he thinks is the perfect recipe, for him and Garl both, and now just has to find a Responsible Adult to make sure he won't burn the house down. 

Cosimo agrees quickly enough and Nil can’t help but be grateful for that. Unlike his first impression, Cosimo is apparently patient to a fault, taking Nil’s incompetence with grace, and going out of his way, literally, to find the ingredients Nil haven’t thought to check for beforehand. He almost goes off to ask Borin, who ought to be around here somewhere, or one of the rest of the staff, but in the end decides that if they want to hide somewhere, it’s their choice.

The only thing, other than the sugar, he actually knows where to find are the eggs, and their discovery makes him feel unreasonably proud of himself. 

When Cosimo offers him an unlimited license on party tricks in exchange for an invitation, he agrees instantly.

He may just see why Fyr likes the man.


End file.
